TFA Hurt, Fear, Love and no secrets
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Optimus was patrolling 'he' was pretty busy. In fact Optimus wasn't even a 'he' at all Optimus is a girl. Optimus was disguised a mech by her older cousin because of the dangerous neighbor they lived in and because he promised Optimus' late parents he'd look after her.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Optimus was patrolling 'he' was pretty busy. In fact Optimus wasn't even a 'he' at all Optimus is a girl. Optimus was disguised a mech by her older cousin because of the dangerous neighbor they lived in and because he promised Optimus' late parents he'd look after her.

She was unaware that Megatron learned her true gender.

Optimus was being careful after all on Dinobot island the three Dinobots would be territorial but they tended to leave everyone alone if they were left alone. Optimus wasn't bothering them so they didn't mind.

Megatron saw Optimus and was about to make his move. He was going to make Optimus his. He snuck up on her quietly like a tiger stalking it's prey.

Optimus wasn't expecting anything. She heard some rustling and turned around and saw Megatron walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked. She had a voice chip attached to her throat to make her sound like a mech. She was very suspicious right now she didn't like how Megatron was looking at her.

"Hello miss." Megatron said with a devilish smile.

Optimus froze in fear. Megatron knew she was a femme. She had to run for it. She turned around to start to run but Megatron grabbed her be the arm.

"Now let's see what you really look like." Megatron said. He took of the armor that was disguising Optimus as a mech. It revealed a most beautiful femme. Megatron wanted her even more.

Optimus then kicked Megatron making him let her go. She started to run and Megatron gave chase. Then he grabbed her once again. This time now matter how much she fought Megatron wouldn't let Optimus go.

Optimus knew what Megatron was going to do. She was so scare. "Get away from me!" she said.

Megatron didn't listen and he start to kiss her. Optimus wanted him to stop.

She was feeling violated. She was crying out and tears were running down her face.

Ultra Magnus who was nearby heard the commotion and went to investigate and find Optimus because he knew Optimus and Optimus would not check after he was suppose too. Why wasn't he check in?

He went into the woods and heard something. It sound like Optimus but more feminine.

Heard the voice say. 'Stop it!' and to 'Get away!'

Then he saw a femme that looked like Optimus was being raped by Megatron.

Ultra Magnus attacked he knew he had to help this femme. Megatron knew he had to get going and retreated.

The femme sat up. She looked pretty battered up. Ultra Magnus saw the armor nearby and recognized it.

Ultra Magnus knew right away it was Optimus.

"Optimus Prime are you alright?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Optimus saw Ultra Magnus and threw herself in to his arms. She was so upset.

"It's okay everything's going to be alright." Ultra Magnus said patting her back.

Optimus sobbed and told Ultra Magnus what happened.

Ultra Magnus was pretty angry but he had to stay calm. For Optimus' sake. The poor dear was start to sound hysterical. "Shhh, Optimus it's alright you're safe." Ultra Magnus said softly like trying to calm down a spooked horse.

Optimus was getting dizzy. "Oooh!" she said and passed out.

Ultra Magnus saw Optimus fainted. So he picked her up and carried her back to the Steelhaven for treatment. He commed in Optimus' team and told Ratchet that Optimus needs treatment.

Optimus' team was shocked at this. Optimus being a girl and what Megatron did to her. Sentinel felt bad for her.

Ratchet began to patch up Optimus' wounds. According to Ultra Magnus he saw that Megatron raped her completely. Ratchet saw that Ultra Magnus was right and he even took Optimus' virginity. Ratchet was so angry but he knew Optimus needed him.

Ratchet carefully cleaned the wounds. After he was done fixing her up he knew all that was left for her to do was wake. Soon Optimus began to stir. She saw she was on the Steelhaven. She saw a concerned Ratchet. "You're going to be okay." he said.

Optimus started to sob. Ratchet sat down next to her and hugged her. "Let it all out." Ratchet said.

Ratchet came out a bit later. "She's physically alright, emotionally and mentally she's not. She's pretty upset and feels like a lot of things are wrong especially with her normal in these situations." Ratchet said.

"Will she recover?" Sari asked.

"Yes she will but the emotional wounds will take longer to heal." Ratchet said.

After a couple of hours Ultra Magnus went in to check on Optimus. He sat down next to her.

"Thank you for saving me commander." Optimus said.

"It was no problem, that once happened to my sister and I couldn't let it happen to you." Ultra Magnus said.

"I see," Optimus said. "I still can't believe this happened to me!" she said.

"It's okay," Ultra Magnus said. "I don't understand it either. I thought Megatron had his limits but seems he doesn't." he said.

The two of them spent the next two hours talking. After talking Optimus started to feel better.

After hearing what Optimus had to say about everything Ultra Magnus knew there were somethings that needed discussing. Things that he had to discuss with Sentinel Prime and things to discuss with the high council. He also soon had to discuss things with Optimus.

But it was getting late. Ratchet came in told Optimus it was time she got some rest. "Okay Ratchet." she said and went to sleep.

"I have somethings to handle I will talk to everyone else later." Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus called the high council and told them what happened and the new information of what happened on Arche-7. The council was shocked and went over somethings. Then the council and Ultra Magnus spoke to Sentinel Prime about Arche-7.

Sentinel clammed up.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sentinel tell me what happened on Arche-7 and your involvement!" Ultra Magnus barked he was in no mood for games.

Sentinel nervously told the truth. The high council said they had somethings to discuss with Ultra Magnus.

"We made decision." Alpha Trion said.

"Alright," Ultra Magnus said.

"We decided that Sentinel is no longer sub commander and that Optimus Prime should be welcomed into the Elita guard once she recovered. Until the Decepticon threat is over she either needs protection of another prime to help or to come back here and lie low for awhile. It will be her decision of what to do." Alpha Trion said.

"Understood." Ultra Magnus said.

"We think because of her showing dignity under false suspicion she should be a worthy candidate for Magnus." Alpha trion said.

"Thank you." Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus now had things to discuss. He told Sentinel prime the council's decision and how disappointed in him he was making Optimus take the whole blame for his mistake. He told them the other things the council told him.

"Alright this will change a few things." Bulkhead said.

"It will change somethings. But hopefully everything will turn out alright." Ultra Magnus said.

"I sure hope so." Bumblebee said.

Everyone else hoped so too. Sentinel Prime how ever was not a happy camper due to what happened. He had to live with it. Because it was the high council's decision.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Optimus was still recovering from what had happened. She was didn't feel so sore anymore. Ultra Magnus came in to check on her. "Hi Commander." Optimus said.

"How are you feeling today Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'm feeling much better." Optimus said.

"That's great to hear." Ultra Magnus said.

"I still feel a little nervous about somethings." Optimus admitted.

"I bet you do, but give it time those feelings will go away." Ultra Magnus said.

"I sure hope so." Optimus said.

Ratchet checked on her. "You look good Optimus you should be out by tomorrow." he said.

"Thanks Ratchet." Optimus said.

"No problem." Ratchet said.

The next day Optimus came out of the med bay. She felt so much better.

"Optimus I will soon be heading back to Cybertron I hope you will fare okay." Ultra Magnus said. He was pretty worried he didn't want Optimus to go through that again.

"I think I will my crew will help me." Optimus said.

"If there are any problems just let me know I'll come back so don't hesitate to ask." Ultra Magnus said.

"I understand." Optimus said.

Later Optimus went back to Dinobot island she heard that the Dinobots were acting aggressive. She was walking everything was alright. Then she saw Grimlock and the other Dinobots run up. "Truck-bot lady?" Grimlock said.

"Yes I am girl." Optimus said.

"You weren't before," Grimlock said.

"I was it was just a disguise." Optimus said. "Tell me have you seen any bad robots?" she asked.

"Me Grimlock don't know." Grimlock said.

"They are called Decepitcons. Not all are colored the same. But be cautious when you see a bot with this symbol." Optimus said drawing in the dirt.

"Dinobots understand careful with bot with symbol." Grimlock said.

"Yes because they might trash Dinobots." Optimus said.

"Me, Grimlock understand but why you symbol different?' Grimlock said.

"It's for the Autobots we're good guys. Sorry if Sentinel bothered you he's just can be a big pain but he's a good bot." Optimus said.

"Okay, can Dinobots join Autobots?" Grimlock asked.

The other two agreed. "I'll come Ultra Magnus the commander and see what he thinks." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus came over. "Well they are tough, but training them will be tough too. They are welcome to join us." Ultra Magnus said.

"Dinobots say thanks." Grimlock said.

"If you see any Decepticons or activity let us know. You can be spies here for us." Ultra magnus said.

"So you want us to tell Autobots if Decepticons about to do something or if we see them?" Grimlock said.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus said.

"Keep in mind they might be suspicious of you." Optimus said.

"Me Grimlock understand." Grimlock said.

"Well these other two need names." Ultra Magnus said.

The Triceratops was snarling. "How about we call you Snarl." Optimus told the him.

He transformed. "Me Snarl like new name!" it said.

"Let's call the flying one Swoop." Ultra Magnus said.

"Me Swoop like it!" Swoop said.

"Okay since you will be staying on earth for the time being. When I go back to Cybertron. You will tell Optimus what you see since she is staying here." Ultra Magnus said.

"Dinobots understand," Grimlock said. The other two nodded.

"Good," Ultra Magnus said.

Now the Dinobots were part of the Autobots.

A couple of days later the elite guard was going to leave earth. "Remember Optimus if anything happens tell me." Ultra Magnus said.

"Understood." Optimus said. "Thanks again for helping me earlier I was in over my head." she said.

"I know I'm just glad you're alright so there is nothing to worry about." Ultra Magnus said.

The Elite guard left and everything returned to normal.

"It's great the Dinobots are now on our side." Bulkhead said.

"It is, everything will run smoothly now hopefully." Optimus said.

After a couple of weeks things were running smoothly. Today Blackarachnia found out Optimus was a girl. The Dinobots were investigating her by staying close by. Optimus came back to help her. Blackarachnia was grateful and decided to see Ratchet for help.

Ratchet took a look a found a way. Sari charged up Blackarchnia's cyber venom and Ratchet injected into to her. Elita returned to her former state.

Optimus informed Ultra Magnus what happened that day.

"Thank Optimus I will come in a couple of weeks to pick up Elita. I'm glad she is still alive and I am happy you helped her in her time of need. I'm happy the Dinobots did a great job." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you sir." Optimus said.

"Are doing alright?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes I am, still a little jumpy about somethings but I'll be alright." Optimus said.

"Good see you soon Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"He seems worried about you." Elita said.

Optimus told Elita what had happened to her about a month ago.

"Oh Optimus I'm sorry are you going to be alright?" Elita asked.

"Yes I think so." Optimus said.

Then they met Blurr. Who was assigned to keep an eye on them.

Blurr lead them to Dinobot island. The Dinobots were a bit unsure about Blurr.

"Blurr is a friend." Prowl said.

"Fast bot friend?" Grimlock said.

"Yes, Blurr is friend." Bumblebee said.

The Dinobots saw the Autobot insignia. "Fast bot is friend." Snarl said.

The Dinobots assisted in the fight. "Dinobots attack!" Grimlock shouted.

Blurr was in trouble lucky for him Swoop got him out of it. "Thank-you-flying-Dino." Blurr said.

"Welcome." Swoop said.

Soon Omega supreme came to help. "That big bot." Swoop said.

Everyone managed to get out. "Everyone online?" Optimus asked.

Prowl nodded.

Then they saw Sari's arm. She was a techno organic.

"So how are we going to contact Cybertron now?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't Ratchet said.

"Ultra Magnus is coming in a couple of days we'll tell him what happened then." Optimus said. Optimus swayed a bit.

"Are you okay boss bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Firetruck lady don't look good." Grimlock said.

"Oh," Optimus moaned.

"I'll get her a cube of energon." Elita said.

"Good," Ratchet said as help Optimus sit in a chair.

"Is she okay?" Sari asked from the bed.

"I think she is but I want to make sure." Ratchet said. "Try to get some rest Sari." he said.

Ratchet scanned Optimus and ran some tests. He saw Optimus was almost a month pregnant. "Optimus you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Megatron he did this." Optimus said.

"I know he did don't worry everything will be alright later we need to discuss about this sparkling." Ratchet said.

"What is a sparkling is it like a protoform?" Professor Sumdac asked.

"Yes one that grows in a female Cybertronian after well you know." Ratchet said. "The birds and the bees." he said.

"I see, it a baby." Sari said.

"In human terms yes a sparkling is a baby Cybertronian sparklings that are half Autobot half Decepticon rare but there some well know ones who are good soldiers for the Autobots right now. I know for a fact that Cliffjumper is He doesn't even know his father was Decepticon." Ratchet said.

"Boy if that Hot head found out he'd lose it." Bumblebee said.

"So there is nothing to worry about." Ratchet said.

Optimus drank the energon Elita brought.

After a couple of hours Ratchet and Optimus had to talk about this sparkling. "I want to give this sparkling a chance to live." Optimus said. "To know life and what it has to offer. I want it to learn to be a wonderful Autobot." Optimus said.

"I understand, you can keep it or we can put it up for adoption once it's born. Of course both require for you to go to Cybertron or for someone to come here and help you out." Ratchet said.

"It's a hard choice." Optimus said.

"I know it is." Ratchet said. "You don't have to answer right away." he said.

Two days later Ultra Magnus came back to earth to pick up Elita one. Optimus told them all that has happened. Ultra Magnus was stunned. "We better call Cybertron and tell them." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus then told Ultra Magnus due to Megatron raping her a month ago she was pregnant. "My word!" Ultra Magnus said. "Don;t worry everything will be fine. I'm glad you want this child to live and learn to be an Autobot." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

"Keep in mind Megatron's whereabouts are currently unknown. It will be a matter of time he regains control of Omega supreme." Ratchet said.

"You're right Ratchet, we must figure out a solution without causing damage to earth, Cybertron or Omega supreme." Ultra Magnus said. "Right now we need to focus on Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Optimus knew since she was pregnant she wouldn't be allowed to fight in a war. She had a sparkling to think about. Ultra Magnus could see she was feeling trouble. He went over to her to talk to her. "Hey, what are you thinking about?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"I know now that I'm pregnant I cannot fight the Decepticons I just don't know what to do my crew needs my help." Optima said.

"I know they do maybe I can figure something out where you can help your crew and keep the future of the sparkling safe." Ultra magnus said.

"That would be nice." Optimus said.

One of the Dinobots came over it was Swoop he looked worried. "Are worried about me?" Optimus said.

"Me Swoop don't like it when friends are upset." Swoop said.

"Not a lot of people do." Optimus said.

"I would like you to come to Cybertron with me for a short while. Just so a medic who specializes in pregnancy can help you. I know Ratchet is an expert in all medical fields but I want to make sure you get the proper care." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

Ratchet agreed with Ultra Magnus on this one. "Okay I will return with Optimus in about a week." Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay," Sari said.

It had been pretty rough. Especially with all that happened.

"Would you like to stay for Christmas?" Sari asked.

Sari was right Christmas was in a few days and Detroit was alive with the festivities.

"What is Christmas?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's an earth holiday." Sari said.

"I see." Ultra Magnus said. "I would love to see how it is celebrated." he said.

Everyone was having fine time at Christmas. Soon everyone went to bed.

Optimus woke and she was a human. Everyone else came out they were human too.

Sentinel was not happy about this.

Jazz was surprised.

Ultra Magnus was pretty shocked himself.

They decided to head to Sumdac tower once there they realized it was virtual reality.

Sari had to do something she got the Dinobots, Scrapper and Wreck-Gar to help her.

After the fight Wreck-Gar helped with the clean up. "That fellow sure is helpful but kind of silly." Ultra Magnus said.

"He sure is." Sari said.

After of couple of days Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Jazz, the twins and Optimus had to head back to Cybertron.

"We'll see you in a week." Prowl said.

Once on the ship Optimus got comfortable and waited for the ride back.

But the ride back wasn't so smooth. Due to the Decepticons trying to get out. Optimus found a way to outsmart them. Lugnut and Swindle were missing but all the others were caught.

Shockwave knew he had been found out and went into hiding he changed his electronic paint job so he won't be found out.

Once back on Cybertron Optimus was seen by the medic. Her name Doppler. "Everything looks good so who's the father?' She said.

Optimus didn't look happy. Ultra Magnus looked at her to ask if it was okay to tell her what happened. Optimus nodded to him. Ultra Magnus whispered what happened.

"Oh my! You poor dear!" Doppler said. "But I'm sure your sparkling even though it's a half-link will make a great Autobot." she said.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

It was Optimus' last day on Cybertron for now and Doppler was giving her one last check up. "Everything looks good." There was a sound it was Shockwave and he had Arcee.

"My word!" Optimus said.

Ratchet and Fanzone were in hot pursuit. "Ratchet what are you and Fanzone doing here?' Optimus asked.

"Long story!" Ratchet said.

Sentinel got in big trouble for firing on Omega supreme but Omega supreme wasn't destroyed but warped off some where.

Ultra magnus scolded him. "If you do anything like that again, you will now longer be a prime am I clear?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir." Sentinel said.

Ironfist came up with some armor to protect Optimus and her developing sparkling. Optimus hugged Ultra Magnus and thanked him for letting her stay with him.

"You're welcome Optimus," Ultra Magnus said. Ultra Magnus knew Optimus had a small one bed room apartment she couldn't raise her sparkling there. Ultra Magnus was going to let her stay at his place until she can get a bigger place of her own.

Optimus got ready the fight against Megatron was going to be serious. It was going to be a big fight. Optimus fought valiantly she was lucky she was only in her first trimester. Optimus managed to defeat Megatron and lock him in stasis cuffs.

On Cybertron Optimus and her crew were greeted by hailing and cheering. When Omega supreme transformed there was more cheering.

Optimus was happy to be back.

Megatron and the other Decepticons were going to face trial.

The high council was happy for Optimus because they knew they found a new worthy candidate for Magnus.

Optimus looked at her apartment not a lot of room for a single mother-to-be. Ultra Magnus knocked on her door.

"Hello commander." she said.

"Optimus I know you won't have a lot of room in you're on bedroom apartment for you and your child. So I arranged for a building crew to build you a house to live in it will be ready a few months after your child is born. So until it is fixed you are more than welcome to stay at my place." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you I need to get my things." Optimus said.

"Here let me help you according to Doppler and the other medics you have done enough heavy work for a while." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you," She said as Ultra Magnus helped her with her stuff.

He had already prepared a room for Optimus.

Ultra Magnus even treated her to dinner.

"You really doing too much Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"That maybe so but you need help right now with a sparkling on the way and a new home being built and I thought I would do you a favor." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks I will try to repay you." Optimus said.

"Maybe you should do what the humans say and pay it forward." Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay," Optimus said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Optimus woke up when her alarm clock went off. It was a lovely day. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ultra Magnus. He was ready the morning news pad. "Good morning Optimus," Ultra Magnus said when he saw Optimus walk in.

"Morning Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"I see you slept well." Ultra Magnus said.

"It was a very pleasant night." Optimus said. "I want to thank you again for letting me stay here until the house that is being built for me is finished." she said.

"No problem Optimus Prime, I'm happy to help." Ultra Magnus said.

"Oh I just remember I have an appointment with a medic later today after lunch." Optimus said.

"Well it's a good thing you remembered you want your little one to grow up to be strong and healthy." Ultra Magnus said.

"I do I just hope I raise the child right without him or her knowing their half Decepticon heritage." Optimus said.

"I don't know if you should keep it a secret some day your child will want answers. Cliffjumper's mother was straight with him last week. True he was shocked but he knew he belonged with the Autobots." Ultra Magnus said.

"I hope my child knows that too." Optimus said. "Just think in nine more months I'll be a mother," she said.

"I know you will make a fine mother." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

After a couple of months. Optimus was doing some shopping. She had to get some groceries she notice they were little low at the house so she decided to buy some. Once she got everything she went back to Ultra Magnus' house.

"See you went grocery shopping." Ultra Magnus said when he went outside. He took most of the bags to make the load lighter for Optimus.

"I did and I got everything." Optimus said.

"I see you got a few different foods that were not on the list you made." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sorry I just developed a craving for some of those foods." she said.

"Ah I see. So don't worry I'm not mad I understand it's no big deal." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks," Optimus said.

After 2 more months Optimus' middle had grown she was starting to look pregnant. She was at the doctor's office it was time for a check up. Doppler was out with a bad cold. So Ratchet was taking over. "Okay Optimus let's see how you and your little sparkling are doing." Ratchet said.

Optimus laid down on the exam table. Ratchet spread a cold gel on her middle. Then he rubbed the device over it. "Okay the little one is very healthy. Next month you'll be able to find out what you are having." Ratchet said.

"You mean if I have a boy or a girl?" Optimus said.

"I might be able to tell if it is a flyer or a ground bot as well." Ratchet said.

"Thanks I'll make next months appointment." Optimus said as Ratchet cleaned her up.

Optimus got up and made the appointment and headed back to Ultra Magnus' house.

"How did it go?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It went alright, Ratchet said at next month's appointment we'll find out the gender the sparkling if it is flyer or ground bot." Optimus said.

"That sound's nice." Ultra Magnus said. "What would you prefer?" he asked.

"I don't care I just want the sparkling to be healthy." she said.

"That is a good way to look at it." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus spent some of her free time looking for sparkling blanket material she wanted it to be perfect. She chose a soft yellow fabric. On it she stitched the allspark, earth, Cybertron and Omega supreme's spaceship mode.

"That looks good." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes it tells the story of my crew and I. I think it will be perfect for my little one." Optimus said.

"It sure will. I know once your child is old enough you will tell it the story of how you became a hero on Cybertron and earth." Ultra Magnus said.

"I will, it is story that needs to be told." Optimus said.

A month passed by quickly and Optimus was at her next appointment. "Is it a boy or girl?" Optimus asked.

Doppler looked closely. "Okay let's see if the little one would let me see." she said. Then she saw the gender clearly. "Congratulations it's a girl." she said.

"Wow." Optimus said.

Optimus was pretty excited.

"Hello Optimus welcome back you seem pretty cheerful." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes I have some great news it's a girl." Optimus said.

"Wow congratulations." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you." Optimus said. "I am pretty excited about this." she said.

"I know you would be." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus was talking to Elita-1 and Sentinel Prime. "I can't believe you're having a girl." Elita said.

"What is it a flyer or a ground bot?" Sentinel asked. Sentinel was trying be friendlier especially after burying the hatchet.

"I don't know yet, Doppler said she couldn't see it clearly so she said it might take a month or two to find or wait till the sparkling is born." Optimus said.

"Okay," Sentinel said.

"I'm pretty excited." Optimus said. "The house will be finished once the sparkling is 4 months old." she said.

"That's great." Elita said.

"If you need any help with your little one let us know." Sentinel said.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks Sentinel." Optimus said.

After a few months Optimus was now 10 months pregnant. Her little sparkling was due any day now. She didn't do much. She still took her vitamins, got a good amount of exercise and ate healthy food. She was going to have her sparkling soon.

Ultra Magnus was helping her out. He helped her get sparkling supplies all the things she needed for her new child.

Optimus had already packed a bag so she would be ready for stay at the hospital.

Two days later Optimus was having breakfast with Ultra Magnus.

"Optimus you really know how to cook. That was delicious." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you." Optimus said as she cleared up the dishes. "AH!" she said dropping the plates on the floor breaking them.

"Are you okay?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I think I'm okay the sparkling was kicking a bit a hard." Optimus said.

"Are you sure?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes the pain stopped." she said.

"Okay if you say so." Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus went to the bathroom some time later.

Ultra Magnus was sitting on the couch. Then Optimus came out. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Ultra Magnus," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My fluids broke." Optimus said.

Ultra Magnus jumped to his feet. "WHAT?!" he said.

"Yes I thought the pain from before was kicking but it was contraction AH!" she said.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital." Ultra magnus said.

Optimus grabbed the bag and Ultra Magnus took her to the hospital.

Optimus was now in a hospital room breathing heavy.

The nurse asked Ultra Magnus if the sparkling was his. "No I'm a close friend." he answered.

"Do you know the father?" the nurse asked.

Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus to asked if it was okay. Optimus knew what Ultra Magnus was going ask so she nodded.

Ultra Magnus whispered what happened to Optimus. "I see, then can you fill out these papers for me?" she asked.

"Of course." Ultra Magnus said.

Then after about 6 hours Optimus was ready to deliver. "Okay Optimus 1,2,3 PUSH!" Ratchet said.

Optimus took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

Then a sparkling cry was heard. The sparkling was a little flier. "Here is your daughter Optimus." Ratchet said.

Optimus took the little red a blue flier into her arms. 'Thank you Ratchet." she said.

"My pleasure." he said. Then he gave the sparkling a check up. "She's very healthy what are you going to name her?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm going to name her Sungem because she is pretty as a gemstone and the sunshine of my life." Optimus said.

"That is a good name." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus came in and saw the sparkling. "She'll make a fine Autobot." he said.

"Thanks, I hope she will." Optimus said.

To be continued.


End file.
